


Just Ask

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [40]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: A hunting expedition turns into a truth-or-dare free-for-all.





	Just Ask

‘Going hunting’ seemed innocuous enough. None of their parents ever questioned it, especially when they were in a group. What harm could come from a group of civilized young adults hunting together in the forest?

“Truth or dare, Fingon.”

Of course, what their mothers and fathers did not know was that there was a large quantity of wine and other liquor stashed in a hollowed tree along the way to their favorite hunting grounds. What their parents believed was respect for nature when they now returned empty-handed from their adventures, was really just the effect of too much revelrous drinking and not a lot of hunting.

Fingon struggled to sit up. He had been comfortably resting with his head on his cousin Maedhros’ lap, and had nearly fallen asleep. “D—truth,” he said, noting the wicked gleam in his cousin Celegorm’s eyes.

“Damn.” Celegorm snorted his discontent and took another swig from the bottle he had. The rest were content passing around a bottle, but Celegorm was very particular with whom he would share his with. “Alright, tell us what you really think of your father.”

“He is an ass walking on two legs,” answered Fingon without hesitation. Across the fire, his sister frowned. “I love him, but I hate what he does and what he thinks. Someone with that much intelligence should not be so narrow-minded!”

“Agreed,” answered Maedhros above him. “Your turn.”

“Wait – make sure he is done,” said Celegorm quickly.

“I am done,” said Fingon, looking around the circle for the next victim.

“Are you sure? Some of us would love to hear more,” Curufin said.

“Truth or dare, Ecthelion?”

The only participant who was not a member of the Finwe clan hesitated. His genealogical connection was as cousin to Fingon and Aredhel through their mother's side. He was the most sober of the bunch, due to the fact his constitution was much higher when it came to drink. “Dare.”

Maedhros bowed his head and whispered something into Fingon’s ear, after which Fingon said, “I dare you to kiss one of the males here.”

“No,” replied Ecthelion immediately. Curufin snorted as he was drinking and shot wine from his nose. No one seemed to notice, as they were all staring at Ecthelion.

“What do you mean, no? You have to do it,” argued Celegorm. “Provided you do not kiss me,” he added quickly.

“And it has to be on the lips,” added Maedhros.

“First of all,” said Ecthelion, “you cannot add an addendum to dares once they have been issued. Second of all, you fed him that dare – it is supposed to be something that Fingon comes up with on his own.”

“You still have to do it,” countered Maedhros.

Ecthelion narrowed his eyes at the chief son of Feanor, and Maedhros dared him to speak with a look of his own. Glancing away, Ecthelion saw his target, and stood up with a sigh.

“No, no, no, no, no…” warned Celegorm as he watched in horror as Ecthelion walked toward him. He let out a sigh of relief (after scampering a few feet away) when Ecthelion sat down beside the humongous hunting dog resting by the fire and gave Huan a smooch on the top of his head. The hound promptly rolled over in expectation of a belly rub.

“That is cheating,” said Maedhros angrily, but Fingon settled his head back onto his lover’s lap and patted his knee to calm him. “Fine, but next time—“

“Next time I will choose truth!” Ecthelion, still slightly apprehensive, looked around the ring. “Pervert,” he muttered under his breath.

“Hypocrite,” mumbled Maedhros back.

“Stop. Please?” The request came from Aredhel, the only female there. Of course, officially, it was stated that Galadriel was coming along, but in reality, it was only so Aredhel would not be forced into staying home and away from the impropriety of her other cousins. “Ecthelion, it is your turn.”

“I know... umm...” Ecthelion absently scratched Huan’s head as he contemplated his options. He had been invited along when Turgon was still going to be part of the party; his cousin and dear friend was absent, away on other business. At first he politely declined when he found out, but the others insisted. The more the merrier, someone had said. Ecthelion was not so certain about that now, sitting amid a group of near-strangers, for it was only Turgon and Galadriel with whom he had any meaningful contact. “Caranthir, truth or dare?”

Caranthir shrugged.

“Which one?” asked Ecthelion.

“That means it does not matter to him,” said Maglor. “Choose whichever you like.”

“Oh.” Ecthelion silently contemplated again. The fire crackled and someone coughed. He looked up to see everyone watching him expectantly. “Sorry, I am having a difficult time coming up with anything.”

“Choose something fast, or you will have a penalty,” warned Maedhros.

“What? That is ridiculous,” Ecthelion nearly shouted. “That is not in the rules.”

“I outrank all of you. I make up the rules here, and I say if you take too long there is a penalty – and I think you know what your penalty would be,” added Maedhros slyly.

“Oh, fuck off,” mumbled Ecthelion in a low enough voice he was certain that Maedhros had not heard it. Only Celegorm chuckled, and then leaned forward and whispered to Ecthelion as Maedhros had to Fingon.

“No helping him,” barked Maedhros.

“Oh, fuck off, Maedhros,” said Celegorm, quite loud enough for everyone to hear. “You helped your little lap-warmer, so stuff it.” Fingon stiffened and Maedhros bristled, but neither made reply. Celegorm began again, irritated at the interruption. “Ask Caranthir to…”

Ecthelion listened intently, his face contorting as Celegorm sat up again with a wide grin on his face. “I do not want to embarrass him like that!”

“Five seconds,” announced Maedhros.

“Him or you,” said Celegorm.

“Three seconds.”

Ecthelion groaned. “Caranthir, I am so sorry about this... uhm... certain parties want to see you give the wine bottle you are holding a blow job.”

“Do they?” Caranthir shook his head at Celegorm. “Thanks, brother.”

“Anytime,” grinned Celegorm. “Drink up.”

“Fuck off. You are next.” Caranthir continued to shake his head as he looked at the bottle he held in one hand. “Any advice, Maedhros?”

Maedhros declined to answer as he took a swig from another open bottle.

Caranthir closed his eyes and set to his task. There was a lot of snickering and a few whistles and other inappropriate comments as he ran his tongue up and down the glass neck and sucked on the mouth of it. All the while, he concentrated very little on what he was doing and set his mind to coming up with a way to embarrass Celegorm.

His performance was cut short by an unhappy sound that came from the direction of Fingon and his brother. Caranthir opened his eyes and saw Fingon standing up, swaying a little as he did so.

“Just sit down,” coaxed Maedhros, but Fingon shook his head and ran off into the woods. Maedhros sighed and followed.

“What happened?” questioned Caranthir, noting concern on the faces of some of his cousins and brothers.

“It looked like Fingon was ill. He drank as much wine as Maedhros did, but he weighs, what, half that? Just too much to drink. He will be fine,” assured Maglor. “I think you and the bottle have gone above and beyond, Caranthir.”

Caranthir tossed the bottle happily over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. “Great. Alright… truth or dare... Aredhel.”

“Dare,” she answered immediately, never one to back down from a challenge. Caranthir smiled.

“I dare you to touch Celegorm’s penis.”

A few burst out into laughter, while others only smirked and watched Aredhel’s reaction. Aredhel looked slightly put off, but a dare was a dare, and she moved from her spot, which had been next to Maedhros and Fingon, so that she was in front of Celegorm.

“So we can see it!” Curufin insisted. “Turn to the side!”

Ecthelion scooted away a little, giving Aredhel the room she needed to sit down next to the suddenly shy Celegorm. “Pull your pants down,” Aredhel said sternly. “Let me get this over with.”

“Wait... I... this is her dare, not mine. Why should I be involved?” argued Celegorm.

“I think, if you do not comply and make Aredhel not complete her task by default, then you should suffer the penalty,” announced Caranthir. “I would have you take the same penalty as Ecthelion would have been made to take.”

“Bastard,” mumbled Celegorm as he defeatedly stood up. He turned himself away from the circle, lowered his trousers, and then quickly sat down and used his hands to cover his lap. “Be quick about it,” he warned Aredhel.

Aredhel swiftly slid her hand beneath the ones that Celegorm used to hide his intimate places, and poked at him. Celegorm grumbled as Aredhel drew her hand away, but before he could stand up and properly dress himself again, she poked at it once more. “Why is it so soft and squishy?”

“Because that is the way it always is. Now let go of it,” demanded Celegorm.

Aredhel, fascinated, continued to grope the flesh in her hand. “Oh, now I see. It is starting to straighten out. I thought maybe it was defective.”

“Ohhh... Aredhel... you... you have to stop that...” groaned Celegorm, who was rocking his hips in rhythm to her naïve strokes. “Really should stop,” he mumbled as he moved his hands to either side to balance himself.

Aredhel looked down at what she was holding now that it was uncovered, and let out a shriek of horror. “Oh my lord, is it ever ugly!” she exclaimed. No one, save for Celegorm, was safe from the contagious laughter that followed. “That is just disgusting!” she continued as she stood up. “Oh! Oh, ew, it just moved!” She raced around to the other side of the campfire and hid behind Caranthir.

“That was great!” Maglor was the first to regain his voice, and he waved over Maedhros and Fingon once they returned. “You missed it!”

“Missed what?” questioned Maedhros, pulling a slightly less green looking Fingon into his lap to be cuddled. “Do it again,” he said without knowing what was done.

“Oh, no!” Aredhel, still hiding behind her cousin, pointed at Celegorm, who was fuming with his arms crossed over his chest. “I am NOT going anywhere near THAT.”

“A wise decision,” said Maedhros. He glanced at Celegorm and rolled his eyes. “Pull your pants up. I have no desire to see your bare ass.”

Celegorm did as told, and then in a huff glared at Maedhros. “Your turn, Aredhel.”

“I am done playing,” she declared. “You may ask next, in my absence.”

“Are you certain?” asked Celegorm. Aredhel nodded. Celegorm rubbed his chin, and then spied his cocky elder brother. He caught Maedhros’ attention and asked, “Truth or dare? Or should I even ask – you shall likely choose truth, afraid as you are to be challenged by me.”

Maedhros considered his answer carefully. He did not like being called a coward, but then, he was not an idiot, either. On the other hand, his pride was great, and pride won out. “Dare,” he answered.

Celegorm smiled wickedly.


End file.
